Creepers help mechanics and others work under, around, or even above vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,877 (Shockley) is directed to a transformable mechanic's creeper having a base assembly and a seat assembly, in pivotal connection. With the base assembly and the seat assembly positioned in general horizontal alignment, a creeper position is defined. With the base assembly and the seat assembly in general vertical alignment, a seating position is defined.
There have been a number of patents directed to inventions that attempt to solve the problems of reaching elevated or awkwardly situated vehicle components, for example the top or back of an engine of a truck.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. D271,717 (Linn) is directed to an ornamental design for an elevated creeper for automotive mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,146 (Reese) is directed to a creeper with an elevated platform. A chest board is pivotable with respect to a body board to provide comfort and accessibility to the work area. The creeper of Reese is preferably sold in combination with or as an add-on conversion for an engine hoist commonly know as a “cherry picker”.
There are a wide variety of devices, tools, work stands, cranes, hoists, and support structures which may assist a person in accessing, maintaining, or repairing vehicle components. However, due to the practicalities of cost and physical space, not every mechanic or every shop can have every piece of equipment.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an elevated creeper which also provides a multi-function work stand, crane, or hoist or a combination of these.